pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Cottonee
|} Cottonee (Japanese: モンメン Monmen) is a dual-type Pokémon. Prior to Generation VI, it was a pure Pokémon. It evolves into when exposed to a . Biology Cottonee is a white, circular Pokémon. It has white, puffy sections on the top of its head and its underside. Behind it is a green, star shaped section similar to the area where a plant connects to its produce. It has orange, oval-shaped eyes, and furled, notched leaves on the sides of its body. Cottonee is blown around by the wind because of its lightweight composition. The only circumstance in which it cannot be blown by wind is when it has been soaked by rain, which weighs it down and makes it soggy. Afterwards, this Pokémon will stay under a tree until it dries, so that it may be blown by the wind again. During the mating season, Cottonee blow in the wind in large groups. Its cotton can be used as a defensive mechanism that aids its self-defense. In the anime Major appearances A group of Cottonee made their debut in Cottonee in Love!. A male one chased after a female he liked. When he got rejected by her because he was beaten by her easily, , , and helped him become stronger, to be able to impress her. Minor appearances A Cottonee used by Antonio is seen in The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga Versus Sawk! being knocked out by Dino's . A Cottonee appeared in Lost at the Stamp Rally! performing in a Pokémon Musical show. Cottonee has made brief cameos in A Maractus Musical!, The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!, Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1, Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 2, Cilan Takes Flight!, Climbing the Tower of Success! and Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige!. Multiple Cottonee appeared in The Lonely Deino! under the care of a owner named Bobby. A Cottonee appeared in Clash of the Connoisseurs!. A Cottonee appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League!. Multiple Cottonee appeared in Secrets From Out of the Fog!. A Cottonee appeared in The Island of Illusions! in a flashback. Multiple Cottonee appeared in Mannes's garden in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram. Five Trainers' Cottonee appeared in SM006. A Cottonee will appear in SM008. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A named Andy uses a Cottonee during his Triple Battle with . However, it was defeated after Andy became dehydrated. It was revealed that after many losses, Andy's Cottonee was training to overcome its weakness to s. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations in Nacrene City}} }} on }} |area= }} |} |} )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Forest: Misty Edgewater, Field: Misty Edgewater}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Greenleaf}} |area=Mountain Pass (1F-7F), Inflora Forest (1F-8F), Breezy Meadow (1F-8F), Silent Tundra (Golden Chamber), Dreamy Island (Golden Chamber), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Rusty Mountain (Mapless Street), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Jungle Area: Serperior Jungle}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 4}} |area=Sweet Strasse: Stage 83 Event: A New Pokémon Safari! (Winking)}} |area=Distortion Land: Gracious Woodlands (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items In-game trades Stats Base stats Type effectiveness was 1×, was 2×, was 1×, was 1×, was 1×, and was 2× }} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- does things at her own pace, which sometimes makes Cottonee nervous, even though she's the same way. }} |- when its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a |link= }} |- |- |} Evolution |no2=547 |name2=Whimsicott |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Fairy}} Sprites Trivia Origin Cottonee is based on a ball of and two leaves of , though the way it lets the wind move it is similar to seeds and . Cottonee also has the appearance of a sheep head. Name origin Cottonee may be a corruption of ''cottony or cottonweed or a combination of cotton and wee (small). Monmen is a corruption of 木綿 momen (cotton). In other languages |de=Waumboll|demeaning=From |fr=Doudouvet|frmeaning=From and |es=Cottonee|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Cottonee|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=소미안 Somian|komeaning=From and a corruption of |zh_cmn=木棉球 Mùmiánqiú|zh_cmnmeaning=From }} and . |ru=Коттони Kottoni|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |sr=Kotoni|srmeaning=From English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Sun Stone 546 Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed de:Waumboll fr:Doudouvet it:Cottonee ja:モンメン pl:Cottonee zh:木棉球